imaginationxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alpha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Imagination X Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alpha&OmegaFan2011 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CXXX (Talk) 01:41, August 25, 2011 Pokemon Wiki Problems If you want to chat with me, please use this wiki's chat cXXX, 00:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Please come to this wiki's chat. cXXX, 01:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I am no longer on the Pokemon Wiki so if you want to chat with me. Leave me a message here :) :Nope, I was demoted and banned or unfair reasons. OK I'm ready to chat when you are! ;) cXXX, 22:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) 3DS and AR IMPORTANT: Do NOT use your AR on your 3DS, for it will render your 3DS unplayable. CXXX the, 21:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re Hi nice to see you too. The video was deleted... Anyway, heres a funny video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Te3_fV9iaY&feature=related CXXX the, 00:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready to chat when you are ^_^ CXXX the, 22:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and Happy Birthday! CXXX the, 22:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) 1334-9056-3575, and lets join the wi-fi club asap! --CXXX tell me when you are able to battle! CXXX, the 21:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Try downloading Google Chrome. I had chat problems, and using a different browser helped. CXXX, the 17:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC Or come to the http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:IRC IRC I created. CXXX, the 17:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, lets battle! CXXX, the 17:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Dadadada-dadadada! Thanks :D CXXX, the 18:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Nintendo 3ds console friend code Mine Is: Dr.Pickle, 1848-1845-0469 CXXX, the 19:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Funny funny funny Austin, you gotta watch this! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HID2VK4bsEg&feature=related CXXX, the 20:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Dadadada! What are all the types Jirachi is weak to besides fire? CXXX, the 21:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Big News!!! Today is an event day. You can get a Victini with Fusion Bolt, Fusion Flare, Searing Shot, and V-create through Wi-Fi Mistery Gift. I must have been one of the first to get it in Amarica, I was awake at midnight, and got it. The Victini is at Level 50. Also, I was on the big draw-bridge, looking for a pokemon to fight. The first pokemon was a shiny ducklet!!!!The first shiny pokemon that I ever found in the wild! Today is my best day in my pokemon career! :D Your pal, CXCXXZB, the 17:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I have invented the team for that contest thingy. Giratina, Mewtwo, Palkia, Genesect, and Darkrai. The 8th will not be known yet, its my main power pokemon. >:D Hope we'll have an epic battle! :D --cXXX Hello there. I'm cXXX, just I can't log into into that account for some reason. and this eps cola 360 guy has joined the wiki, though he talks kinda funny. Have you heard of this user before? Anyway, wanna party? lol Lord Zama 22:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I llike trains. whoa, I forgoten I made this wiki. I thought it would be closed by now, because it was last edited like 3 months ago. O_OLord Zama 22:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Wanna cgat on the 3ds with me? --cXXX Hows it goin'? Hay, are you able to get on chat? Its been awhile :P CXCXXZB, the 15:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) If not we can use this one :D http://xat.com/web_gear/chat/go_large.php?id=168847489 CXCXXZB, the 15:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC)